percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fighting Primes
The Fighting Primes are an army of demipotogenoi soldiers hailing from Protogenoi Offspring College. They were formed during the war with the Olympian demigods. They an active part of the school and it's functions. History Origins The Fighting Primes first came about during a demiprotogenoi quest that colided with a similar demigod quest. The two quest groups were very hostile to one another, resulting in a clash between the two. The battle resulted in the deaths of three demiprotogenoi and two demigods. Immediately, Camp Half-Blood and PO College blamed eachother for the incident. A peace conference was set up by the Protogenoi Thalassa to ease tensions. During the conference, angry demigods hurled insults at the demiprotogenoi while demiprotogenoi angrily fought back. Eventually the arguments got physical and a demiprotogenoi was injured. It was then that an unknown demiprotogenoi cried "Remember the Fighting Primes". WIth this battle cry the war began. Almost immediatel third party groups aligned themselves. Camp Jupiter and the Amazons joined forces with Camp Half-Blood, while Camp Fish-Blood and Base Demititan allied themselves with PO College. Cities like New Athens, New Rome, and other god-lead organizations stayed neutral. With war on the horizon, PO College was forced to quickly muster an army to match the legions of Camp Jupiter and the Amazons. It was then that high ranking PO College members came up with the Fighting Primes. On their bannes was a triangle with a circle at each point in remembrance of the demiprotogenoi that were killed. Thus the Fighting Primes were born. Demigod vs. Demiprotogenoi While morale and willpower was high, The Fighting Yanks lacked the means and know how to properly train and equip and army in short time. The Fighting Primes eventually reached out to older veterans of Camp Jupiter's legion for training. These members were fiercely opposed to the collaboration of romans and greeks. Within a few weeks the army was ready for war. While the training of the army was rapid and very succesfull, the volunteers of PO College and the forces of Camp Fish-Blood and Base Titan were a feeble force compared to the legion of New Rome. By the time the Fighting Primes joined the war, their allies were forced to back out or face overwhelming losses. Despite The Fighting Primes disadvantage, they decided to press forward and prepare for the invasion of the United States. The legion set up defence across the eastern coastline with reinforcements of the amazons and hundreds of demigods. At dawn the Fighting Primes invaded the mainland. The fighting was fierce and many demigods and demiprotogneoi lost their lives. After three days of heavy fighting the banned of the Fighting Primes rose across the coast signifying victory for the invaders It was then that the Olympians became fearful of the might of the Fighting Primes. They stepped in and ordered the immediate disbandment of the army. With no force to back their demand, the gods were willing to use their own powers to stop the Fighting Primes. At this time the Primordials were int heir deep sleep, and they could not support the Fighting Primes. The Fighting Primes knew that if they disbanded retaliation from Camp Half-Blood and its allies would be quick, so they agreed to return to PO College and have a 20 year ceese fire with the opposing camps. Seeing no other choice, the Olympians agreed to their terms and the war ended. Lesser Wars Almost immediately after the war with the Olympians, the demititan population of Base Titan demanded that the Fighting Primes continued their war. The Fighting Primes refused and the Base Titan declared war on the Fighting Primes. The war lasted a week with heavy casualties for the demititans. The Fighitng Primes maintained control of Base Titan for another month until finally giving it back to the demititans. Later, a small squad of demiprotogenoi were taken by the Amazons. The Fighting Primes sent a number of representitives including General Forrester to retrieve the kidnapped demiprotogenoi. However, negotiations went bad when General Forrester accidently insulted the Amazon Culture in dealing with men. The representitives were taken hostage and the war began. The war consisted of a month siege on the Amazon land. After much gainless fighting the the Fighting Primes agreed to relinquish certain materials in exchange for their men back. Relations with the Amazon fell apart after this war. The War of Apollo The next major conflict that the Fighting Primes were involved with was the war with the Sons of Apollo. The first skirmish occured when a small ship led by Admiral Delman found the secret city of Masnuma. The Sons of... Members The Fighting Primes included various species in its ranks including demiprotogenoi, legacies (of demiprotogenoi), mermam, monopods, demititans (and other minor demigods), and nymphs. The army maintains a roster of 150 members at all times. Notable Commanders *High Commander Thalassa (Protogenoi godess in charge of PO College) *All college staff are given the rank of general *General Forrester - Son of Chonos *Colonel Trenton - Son of Phusis *Admiral Delman - Daughter of Pontus *Colonel Alder - Son of Chronos *Major Macintosh - Son of Aether *Captain Delmen - Daughter of Nyx *Sergeant Garza - Son of an ourea Military Information Equipment As many of the recruits are still in PO College, they often choose a specific weapon to master. Realizing this, the Fighting Primes employed the use of spears into their infantry while allowing the soldiers to carry other weapons as backups or occasionally main weapons. New advanced catapaults that employ modern day features are also used during war times. The infantry does not rely on mortal technology much. However communication devices such cell phones or radios are used heavily. Tactics Due to their small numbers, the Fighting Prime often avoids direct show of force and employs trapping methods. A method they used during the invasion fo the USA was to send a smaller part of their force to attack the coast trenches and bases while a portion of their water and earth demiprotogenoi dug under the beaches from the water. They then appeared inside enemy encampments and tooks the defenders by surprise. Divisions There are a number of divisions in the fighting primes with each containing roughly fifty members. The Fighting Primes like to maintain at least two infantry divisions while having another division for special operations. Additionally there are also seperate divisions for the airforce and navy, Gryphon Riders Gryphon Riders are a group of Fighting Primes that have mastered aerial combat alongside gryphones. The unit usually contains fifteen riders. They usually fight alongside the airforce since their aerial mastery is useful for sky battles. Scout Force This team specializes in stealth, espionage, and reconnaissance. They are usually sent out several days before a battle to scope out terrain and enemy movement. The force usually contains ten units. Special Operations Special Operations are the soldiers that excell in combat with weapon or power mastery. They are called upon to face teh toughest challenges and outrank normal Fighting Prime soldiers. This unit cembers at all times and breaks up into squads of five.ontains fifteen m All-Terrain Unit Much like their Spec Op counterparts, All-Terrain faces many challenges more dangerous for the average soldier. The unit specializes in combat through all terrains. The unit may not be as powerful as Spec Ops, however they have the field advantage wherever they fight. The team consists of ten members. General Military Rules *Members must be 15+ *Insubordination results in dishonorable discharge *All species welcome